


Pantomima

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [35]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, Cheating, Coercion, Consensual Infidelity, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, Nervousness, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Tension, Threats of Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 30] Farsa para terceros; ojos y oídos que obtienen lo que desean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Miedo atroz.

**1.-** **Miedo atroz.**

Para conmoción de todos en la banda, 2007 resultó ser un año repleto de gratas sorpresas tanto para ellos como para su nuevo disco. Zimmer 483 salió a la venta a finales de febrero, y en un parpadeo encabezó las listas de ventas de la misma manera que los singles dominaban los ratings en la radio y televisión alemana, por no hablar de Francia, España y otros países de Europa.

A la par que se presentaban en vivo para cadena nacional, viajaban dentro del circuito de las grandes ciudades tocando en conciertos y apareciendo en entregas de premios a las que estaban nominados, y donde de paso arrasaban con los trofeos de cada categoría donde su nombre se mencionaba.

David no cabía en sí de gusto, pero no era nada en comparación a la sonrisa que llevaban los gemelos esos días y que parecía no decaer jamás. Por su parte, Gustav y Georgie disfrutaban de la notoriedad y las pequeñas ventajas recién adquiridas, como privilegios en exclusivos clubs y regalos gratis por parte de grandes marcas. En esto último coincidían Bill y Georgie por encima de los demás, al grado de realizar cambios en su apariencia que fueran más acordes a su nuevo estilo.

En el caso del menor de los gemelos, consistió en un look más andrógino y en consonancia a su estilo musical. Los jeans de siempre pasaron a ser sustituidos por unos más estrechos y plagados de piezas en metal y joyería, lo mismo que sus zapatos, de simples tenis a botas de plataforma o estilo industrial. Su habitual maquillaje también sufrió cambios drásticos. La plasta negra de sus ojos se sustituyó bajo la experta mano de Natalie, su nueva encargada de maquillaje y cabello, por un estilo más sofisticado y misterioso. Menos dramático y de aplicación amateur, a favor de sombras, delineador, rímel y hasta lipgloss. Bill no podía estar más satisfecho con su actual imagen, y por iniciativa propia continuó dejando su cabello crecer hasta llegar a media nuca, conservando su sempiterno tinte negro pero a la vez agregando luces rubias aquí y allá para acentuar los cambios restantes. Hasta sus uñas pasaron por la misma metamorfosis. El negro total dio paso a una elegante manicura francesa muy al estilo rockstar que él quería expresar, y que hizo a David casi poner el grito en el cielo, alegando que era cruzar una línea entre ‘jugar con ambiguo y pasarse a la otra acera’ pero que Bill, acompañado de su gemelo, defendió a capa y espada hasta ganar.

Además, las fans habían amado el nuevo look, y fue cada vez más habitual el encontrar entre el público a chicas que copiaran cada pequeño detalle sin inmutarse por los toques femeninos, o que tildaran a Bill de gay por ello. Ese trabajo le pertenecía en exclusivo a los medios de publicidad y a sus detractores.

Georgie por otro lado, optó por cambios más simples. Como venía haciendo de tiempo atrás, se decidió a llevar el pelo más largo que antes, esta vez pasados los hombros, y a diario se lo planchaba para evitar lo que ella llamaba ‘su look de perro afgano’. Gustav había tenido que buscar en internet para ver a qué clase de raza se refería la bajista, y por poco se había muerto de risa al apreciar la comparación.

Salvo el cabello, y el ocasional atuendo formal para alguna entrega de premios, por lo demás la apariencia de Georgie siguió como antes, con sus habituales camisetas y jeans.

Y ya fuera porque Gustav estuviera enamorado de Georgie desde siempre o no, lo cierto es que verla con el cabello largo y liso cada mañana, era una de las principales razones por las que se despertaba sonriente a pesar del cansancio.

—¿Pero es que eres de este planeta? —Lo saludó Georgie una mañana a finales de marzo—. No es normal estar tan fresco por las mañanas. Casi me enfermas.

Sentándose frente a él en la mesa que Gustav había elegido para desayunar, Georgie le robó un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ante la falta de respuesta del baterista.

—Tu cumpleaños es pasado mañana —le recordó Gustav—. Tom está planeando una salida en tu honor a un club de por aquí que aparentemente es la leche.

—La leche… —Remedó Georgie con una mueca—. ¿Y se supone que es secreto o qué?

—Algo así —dijo Gustav antes de morder su tostada con mantequilla—, pero me imaginé que querrías saber primero. David estuvo de acuerdo, así que nos acompañarán algunos miembros del staff y al parecer habrá pastel, brindis y todo eso.

—Vaya… ¿Y si me zafo diciendo que tengo dolor de cabeza? O mejor aún, que tengo la regla y unos cólicos terribles. Es que… —Georgie suspiró—. Pensé que podríamos descansar, pedir el día libre y pasarlo juntos. Nadie tendría qué sospechar si nos quedábamos en mi cuarto y ya.

Gustav frunció el ceño. —Lo siento. Debí haber pensado en eso antes y tratado de persuadir a Tom de que era mala idea. Carajo.

—Nah, no pasa nada —se resignó la bajista—. Iré. Buscaré cualquier pretexto para volver antes, es todo. O mejor aún, fingiré que bebí mucho y serás tú el que me traiga de regreso al hotel. David y los gemelos querrán quedarse y entonces…

Gustan sonrió. ‘Entonces’ era toda una promesa… No era necesario ser adivino para saber qué ocurriría entre los dos. Luego de casi tres meses de verse a escondidas y a duras penas compartir besos fugaces, ni hablar de algo más, la tensión sexual entre ambos casi era palpable.

—Ojalá —dijo el baterista, incapaz de ocultar el anhelo de sentir el cuerpo de Georgie bajo el toque de sus manos. La propia Georgie pareció adivinarle el pensamiento cuando se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de las orejas y en su piel se adivinó el color escarlata de la vergüenza.

No fue necesario decir más. La cita de encontrarse después del club estaba pactada, y no permitirían que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ambos.

Ni la llegada de los gemelos minutos después logró arruinarles el momento; ajenos a las bromas que hacían entre ellos, Gustav y Georgie se sonrieron durante el resto del desayuno mientras intercambiaban miradas por encima de sus platos.

Ni por asomo se imaginaban el curso cuesta abajo que esa noche tomaría para ellos.

 

El club resultó ser tan genial como Tom había predicho en un inicio. La música era buena, y las bebidas excelentes, por no hablar del cómodo rincón VIP que había sido reservado para la ocasión.

Vestida para matar con un vestido negro ceñido que le llegaba a medio muslo, Georgie agradeció a los presentes por acompañarla en su cumpleaños e invitó la primera ronda para celebrar.

Pronto las copas y vasos se empezaron a apilar sobre la mesa a un ritmo demencial, y Gustav comenzó a dudar si el plan de Georgie consistía en fingir que estaba ebria para escabullirse de vuelta al hotel o en verdad beber hasta perder la consciencia.

Luego de verla beber su tercer shot de tequila en menos de diez minutos, le puso la mano sobre la pierna desnuda y apretó. Georgie se giró hacia él y en sus labios bailó una sonrisa de intoxicación.

—¡Gusti! —Exclamó antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros y atraerlo hacia ella—. ¡Me alegra tener aquí conmigo! ¡Me la estoy pasando mejor que nunca!

—Georgie… —Intentó Gustav poner orden a una situación que parecía salirse de control, pero antes de poder captar la atención de la bajista, ésta se giró hacia Tom y bebió con él su cuarto shot.

Gustav buscó ayuda en David, pero su manager estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Natalie, y al parecer, no veía nada de malo en que bebieran hasta ya no poder más mientras no abandonaran la mesa en la que se encontraban.

Bajo ese precepto, Gustav se tranquilizó por espacio de una hora, eso hasta que Georgie se puso en pie, y acompañada de Tom, los dos hicieron amagos de ir a la pista de baile. Implorándole con los ojos, Gustav le rogó a Georgie que no se fuera, pero la bajista se limitó a lanzarle un beso al aire, olvidando así cualquier cuidado para no delatarse, arrastrando luego al mayor de los gemelos hasta que se perdieron en el mar de personas que se movían al ritmo de la música.

Gustav se pasó las siguientes diez canciones bebiendo como loco e ignorando a Bill, quien para ese punto ya tenía más alcohol que sangre en las venas, y alternaba periodos de balbuceos con largos bostezos.

Cuando al fin Gustav pudo divisar la gorra que Tom llevaba esa noche acercarse a la mesa, se llevó un chasco al ver que volvía solo y con aspecto de haber seguido bebiendo por su cuenta. Apenas se sostenía en pie, y al dejarse caer a su lado, respiró sobre su rostro una vaharada de vodka y lima.

—Este lugar es… ¡la leche! —Gritó al oído de Gustav para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

—Ya, lo dijiste antes —gruñó el baterista—. ¿Y Georgie?

—Ella… ¿Este es mi vaso? —Se distrajo Tom, de igual modo bebiendo hasta ver el fondo—. ¿Georgie?

—Sí, Georgie. ¿Dónde está? —Repitió Gustav su pregunta.

Tom movió la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. —Bailando, duh. Conoció a alguien y los dos tienen buen ritmo juntos. Ya le hacía falta, ¿sabes?

Gustav le dedicó una mirada de puñal, pero Tom no pareció darse por aludido.

—Es bueno verla así… feliz… Luego de lo suyo contigo, mmm… —Como si apenas se diera cuenta de su indiscreción, Tom apoyó la barbilla sobre el pecho—. Perdona, no quise decir eso.

El baterista se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. —No importa. Es parte del pasado. Tú sigue.

—Ya, es que… Hacía tanto que no veía a Georgie con alguien, no desde aquel novio que tuvo cuando estábamos en Hamburg… No recuerdo su nombre… ¿Donald? ¿Dieter?

—Es Demian. —El nombre le supo a tierra en la boca; tenía años sin acordarse de él, y no era para menos considerando que aún deseaba matarlo por haber lastimado a Georgie.

—Es raro que durante todo este tiempo no haya tenido ni un solo novio. ¡Ni uno! Georgie es… bonita, caray. Muy bonita. —Tom se ajustó la gorra para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por hablar así de su amiga—. Bill siempre ha creído que… Nah, olvídalo.

—No, ahora me dices —le apretó Gustav el brazo hasta que Tom hizo una mueca de dolor. Al baterista no le importó. Estaba tan convencido de que Tom no iba a recordar esa conversación en la mañana, así que bien podía aprovecharse para averiguar cuáles eran las sospechas que compartía con su gemelo—. ¿Qué es lo que cree Bill? Dímelo todo.

La mirada de Tom se desvió hacia su gemelo, sentado a escaso metro de ellos, quien no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría por culpa del ruido y su propia ración de alcohol.

—Dímelo, Tom… —Presionó más duro Gustav, y el mayor de los gemelos lloriqueó.

—¡Esta bien! Pero no es nada… Nada de nada…

—¡Tom!

—Es que sospecha que siguen juntos, ¿ok? Tú y Georgie. O algo así. No estoy seguro. No es algo que yo quiera escuchar. Prefiero no inmiscuirme si puedo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Por qué cree eso?

—Porque los vio juntos una vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé. Me lo dijo hace un mes o algo así, ough —se quejó, zafando el brazo de la mano de Gustav—. Los vio cuchicheando detrás de backstage y se le hizo raro que estuvieran tan cerca… Y como Georgie jamás ha dado muestras de interés en alguien más… Yo le dije que eran ideas suyas, que ustedes no serían tan necios como para continuar lo de antes.

—¿Es todo? ¿No te ha dicho nada más?

—No. Sí… Es decir… —Tom se sobó el brazo que Gustav le había apretado hasta hacerle doler—. Yo también lo creí cuando los vi hace dos semanas… Uhm, no es que los estuviera espiando, pero Bill insistió tanto que-…

—¿Qué viste? —Rompiendo a sudar, Gustav se sintió febril de pronto. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran sido atrapados cuando eran tan cuidadosos?

—A Georgie salir de tu habitación cuando estuvimos en Berlín. Me dijo que te había dado un recado de David, pero se veía nerviosa… No pensé que fuera nada hasta que hablé con Bill.

—Bill no sabe nada, ni tú tampoco —escupió Gustav.

Tom se mordisqueó el piercing del labio antes de hablar. —¿Así que es verdad?

—¿Qué? —Gruñó Gustav.

—Que siguen juntos… —Alzó la cabeza y miró directo a Gustav a los ojos; a pesar de la borrachera, había lucidez y un brillo de reconocimiento que no le gustó el baterista—. A mí no me importa, Bill es el que tiene un problema con ese asunto, no yo.

Sin parpadear, Gustav respondió: —Estas ebrio y alucinando cosas.

Tom se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, pero por tu bien y el de Georgie, mejor que sea el único, porque Bill es capaz de comentar con Dave sus conjeturas y-…

—¡Tomi! —Los interrumpió Bill, abriendo grandes los ojos cuando tanteó la tensión del ambiente y se giró en su dirección movido por una especie de magnetismo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijeron al unísono, pero sin sonar convincentes.

—Apostando quién puede beber más chupitos en dos minutos —mintió luego Tom, y la preocupación se desvaneció del rostro de Bill.

—Ah, ok. Sólo no acaben bajo la mesa.

Gustav se desentendió, y fingiendo que iba al baño, se dejó guiar por sus pies a la pista de baile. Tal y como Tom le había dicho, ahí vio a Georgie bailando con otro chico, aunque sería más justo decir que era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La bajista se movía al compás de la música, y hacía caso omiso de las manos que se posaban a ratos en su cintura y cadera. Gustav la vio un par de minutos antes de decidirse a intervenir, y como si tal, bastó con que posara su mano sobre el hombro de su chica para que ella se despidiera del extraño y lo siguiera sin interpelar a dónde.

—¿Nos vamos ya al hotel? —Preguntó cuando ya estaban cerca de la mesa en la que les esperaban todos—. Con lo que bebí, no me va a costar hacerme la ebria.

—Cambio de planes —le dijo Gustav al oído, cuidando que los ojos de Bill no estuvieran en ellos. Tal como esperaba, eran los de Tom quienes observaban cada acción entre él y Georgie a pesar de la distancia y lo que se encontraba de por medio—. No te puedo decir aquí ni ahora, pero no podemos regresar juntos.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Luego. Confía en mí. —Bastó una mirada para que Georgie entendiera.

—Vale. ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Tengo que evitar a Bill? ¿O es David?

—No, actúa natural. Uhmmm… —Gustav se odió por lo que estaba a punto de pedir—. ¿Confías en mí?

Georgie asintió.

—Besa a alguien. Hazles creer que conociste a alguien y bésalo, haz que te vea Bill, o Tom, o David… Quien sea. Te prometo que no me enojaré.

—Dios… ¿Es tan grave? —Georgie comenzó a temblar.

—Si lo haces, no lo será. Necesitamos una coartada, y será más creíble si lo haces así. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres pero… —Gustav se pasó la mano por la nuca—. No te lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Georgie volvió a asentir. —Lo haré.

—Bien.

—¿Y Gusti? —Georgie parpadeó para eliminar la humedad de sus ojos—. De antemano, lo siento.

—No, lo siento yo… —Dijo él, dejándola regresar por donde había venido.

Más tarde cuando estuvieron sentados a la mesa, y Georgie trajo consigo al hombre de antes, Gustav miró a otro lado cuando compartieron un par de besos a la vista de todo mundo.

Aunque Tom permaneció imperturbable, a diferencia de su gemelo que observó la escena con la boca abierta, Gustav vio a través de él y supo que no lo habían engañado.

Sobre el cuello suyo y de Georgie, Gustav sintió pender una cuchilla con el filo suficiente para que sus cabezas rodaran por el suelo.

Era miedo en estado puro, y estaban tan cerca del peligro que casi era tangible.

Estaba dentro de sus obligaciones, tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera necesario...

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Decisiones precipitadas.

**2.- Decisiones precipitadas.**

 

La mañana siguiente no fue la mejor para Georgie. No sólo recibió reprimenda por haber perdido el control en su consumo de alcohol, sino que además David depositó frente a ella su computadora personal, donde en la página de Bild.de aparecía como noticia de primera plana: “Bajista de Tokio Hotel con nuevo ¿novio?, ¿ligue?, ¿amor de una noche” y que la hizo gruñir para agravio de la resaca espantosa que ya llevaba encima.

—Joderrr —maldijo apartando la computadora lo más posible y presionándose las sienes.

Gustav sabía cómo se debía sentir, así que silencioso dejó un vaso de agua frente a ella y dos aspirinas.

—Gracias —agradeció la chica el gesto, tragando las dos pastillas y acabando con toda el agua de un trago.

—No te regañaré, ya eres una adulta, pero Georgie… —Utilizó Jost su tono más serio—. Ese hombre era mayor que tú por al menos por diez años. No quiero recibir una llamada por parte de tu madre y que sea yo el que reciba sus gritos.

—Ow, lo siento, ¿vale? —Murmuró Georgie malhumorada—. No es como si preguntara por su edad apenas conocerlo.

—O por su nombre —apuntó Bill bajito pero audible.

Georgie le sacó el dedo medio sin inmutarse. —Ok, lo admito, no fue mi mejor idea.

—Ni tu mejor cumpleaños… —Agregó ahora Tom, como si en pleno complot con su gemelo, se hubieran comprometido a arruinar su mañana—. ¿Al menos recuerdas toda la noche?

—Ugh… Casi —admitió la bajista—. Lo último que vi antes de perder la consciencia fue a Gustav en la camioneta cuando ya veníamos de regreso. No sé ni cómo llegué a mi habitación… Qué horror.

—Yo te traje —dijo Gustav, seguro de que entonces Georgie iba a omitir el haber despertado en ropa interior y bajo las mantas—. Tenía miedo de que vomitaras o algo peor, pero en su lugar te pusiste a roncar como camionero, erm.

Georgie hizo una mueca. —Lo juro, no vuelvo a beber así jamás… ¡Jamás!

—Eso espero —comentó David—. Y mientras tanto, descansen para estar al cien durante el concierto de esta noche. Duerman una siesta si es necesario, pidan servicio de habitación y relájense. Nada agotador y cero alcohol, eso último va por ti, Georgie.

La bajista lo ignoró, tomando en cambio la hoja de canciones que tocarían más tarde y concentrándose en memorizar la secuencia en que tocarían.

La reunión no duró más allá de diez minutos. David aún necesitaba ultimar detalles con el dueño del local donde tocarían, y les recordó que a las ocho en punto esperaría la camioneta por ellos para llevarlos al sitio del concierto, que fueran puntuales, y esta vez al decirlo, se enfocó en Bill.

Una vez en el pasillo, los gemelos optaron por pasar la tarde juntos viendo películas e invitaron a Georgie y a Gustav a unírseles, pero tanto uno como el otro se excusaron alegando que preferían dormir las horas perdidas.

Apenas la puerta del cuarto de Tom se cerró, Georgie tomó la mano de Gustav y rápida se metió con él a su habitación, asegurando la puerta con el pasador para evitar que cualquiera pudiera entrar.

—Perdona el desastre —se disculpó por el caos que reinaba a causa de su ropa y los zapatos desperdigados por el suelo—. Cuando desperté tenía tal resaca que no recordaba ni la ciudad en la que estábamos. Es más, creo que sigo sin estar segura.

Gustav le acarició la cabeza. —¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que pida algo para ti de comer?

—Sólo si comes conmigo. Me apetece una hamburguesa grasosa con doble ración de papas y coca-cola con hielo. Jo, y un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate…

El baterista se soltó riendo. —Pensé que te sentías mal.

—Sí, pero la comida lo va a solucionar. Confía en mí.

Mientras Gustav se encargaba de pedir la comida al servicio de habitaciones, Georgie se ocupó recogiendo la ropa que tapizaba el cuarto y lanzándola dentro de su maleta sin mucho esmero.

En cuestión de minutos, el lugar pareció de nuevo habitable y pudieron concentrarse en el tema que habían aplazado desde la noche anterior.

—Ahora sí, dime qué ocurre —exigió Georgie.

—Tom sabe de lo nuestro, o más bien, cree que lo sabe —elaboró Gustav—. Fue Bill el que se lo hizo notar, así que estamos medio jodidos.

—¡Medios! ¿Sólo medios? —Exclamó Georgie lanzando los brazos al aire—. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—Es porque no tienen certeza de nada. Tom quizá sí, pero por parte de Bill no son nada más que sospechas que-…

—Uf, qué gran consuelo, no te imaginas qué alivio —ironizó Georgie, interrumpiendo a Gustav en el proceso—. A este paso también David estará involucrado y nosotros dos estaremos en el hoyo.

—No tienes por qué alterarte tanto —prosiguió Gustav, manteniendo como fachada una calma que en realidad no sentía—. De momento es nada.

—No me besé con un desconocido por ‘nada’, Gus —dijo Georgie a través de los dientes apretados—. Dime exactamente qué te dijo y trabajaremos a partir de eso.

Gustav así lo hizo, mencionando el par de veces en que los habían atrapado comportándose extraño y que de ahí habían salido las sospechas iniciales.

—O sea que no nos vieron pero… —Georgie se pasó los dedos por el cabello varias veces antes de proseguir—. Ok, no es tan terrible como creí en un inicio, todavía tiene solución.

—Georgie… —Viendo cuáles eran sus opciones cuando estaban tan limitados, Gustav ya se imaginaba de qué tipo serían las siguientes palabras de Georgie y sabía que no le iban a gustar.

—Necesitas una novia, tan simple como eso —declaró la bajista—. Una chica que se preste para ir de la mano contigo, besarte, ir a los conciertos y… darte lo que yo no puedo —finalizó apenas, la voz quebrándosele en la última sílaba—. Lo siento, lo siento…

Gustav no hesitó en abrazarla y guiarlos a los dos hasta la cama, donde la hizo sentarse pero sin soltarla. No quería enfrentarse a lo que podría ser un remedio aceptable a su problema actual.

—No quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti —declaró sin más. Ya lejos quedaba el Gustav que habría tartamudeado y puesto rojo al hablar de sus sentimientos—. No podría hacerlo…

—¿Entonces qué propones? —Balbuceó Georgie entre lágrimas—. Los gemelos le dirán a David y él romperá los contratos, si es que antes no nos decide demandar por incumplimiento. Si no hacemos algo, todo esto terminará mal.

Gustav se calló para sí el miedo de que si incluían a alguien más entre los dos, una persona que no sabría de su lugar como tercero en discordia, lo suyo podría irse directo al desagüe. Además, jugar con los sentimientos de una hipotética novia que suplantara a Georgie le parecía cruel en extremo.

—No creo poder hacerlo —confesó al cabo de unos minutos—. No podría a sabiendas de que tú… Sólo no, Georgie, por favor no me obligues.

—Shhh, tranquilo —murmuró Georgie contra su mejilla—. No te pienso obligar a nada que no quieras, pero al menos tómalo en consideración… No tendría por qué ser una novia formal que presentaras en casa. Podría tan sólo tratarse de una chica a la que vieras un par de veces y luego la cambiaras por otra y después otra… Siempre puedes decir que no estás listo para una relación seria y escabullirte con ese pretexto.

—Pero tú…

—Prometo no enojarme, ¿sí? —Suspiró Georgie—. Tampoco te voy a presionar, pero en verdad quiero que lo tomes en cuenta. Podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de salvación.

«Ya, pero no quiero, me niego», pensó Gustav no sin cierta amargura. ¿En qué clase de lío se estaría metiendo de decir sí? Incluso si lo hacían, sólo lograrían remediar la mitad del problema, porque aún quedaría Georgie tan soltera como siempre, y entonces ella también tendría qué buscar a otra persona que le sirviera como tapadera personal…

Haberla visto la noche anterior besar a otro hombre, aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo, había dolido como los mil demonios. Gustav lo podría equiparar a lo que sería una patada en el estómago. Ni hablar de repetidas ocasiones para darle realismo al asunto.

Simplemente no podía, y sin embargo…

—Si no lo hacemos, Tom le dirá a Bill que lo sabe con toda seguridad y entonces-…

—Lo pensaré —dijo Gustav en un impulso—. Dame unos días. Al menos para tantear el terreno. Para ver las reacciones de los gemelos cuando estemos con ellos.

Georgie se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Los dos lloraban. —Si de verdad me amas, harás lo que sea necesario para estar juntos, aunque me lastime…

Gustav deseó decirle que también a él le dolería, pero calló porque no sería lo mismo. Si seguían con su plan, sería Georgie quien lo vería a él pasearse de la mano de alguien más, justo como les estaba vedado por tratarse de ellos dos.

—Ok —cedió por último—, pero no sé cómo… a quién elegir ni dónde…

Georgie apretó los labios. —Déjamelo a mí. Encontraré a la chica perfecta, y después… todo saldrá bien. Esperemos, ¿sí?

Gustav asintió, no del todo seguro.

Desde ya tenía la impresión de que se iban a arrepentir y por mucho.

 

—¿Ella?

—Uh… No —susurró Gustav de pasada, viendo a la chica en cuestión y rechazándola.

Firmando autógrafos después del concierto, era asombroso y asustaba a la vez, contemplar la cantidad de personas que esperan por ellos a las afueras del hotel sólo para conseguir su firma en un pedazo de servilleta o papel cualquiera.

—¿Y esa de allá? La de la blusa verde —apuntó Georgie con la punta de su marcador.

—Mmm, no creo —se volvió a zafar Gustav como venía haciendo durante el último mes—. ¿No te parece menor de edad?

Georgie alzó las cejas. —Buen punto. Seguiré buscando.

—Ok. —Avanzando en la línea, Gustav deseó que no lo hiciera.

Ya bastante tenía señalando chicas a diestra y siniestra en cada sitio en el que se presentaban, como para además tener que soportar el mismo suplicio cuando volvían de un concierto, sudorosos, cansados y al borde de caer por falta de sueño.

No era su culpa, al menos no del todo. Técnicamente, Gustav había aceptado su plan como bueno, y Georgie se limitaba a buscar una chica -cualquier chica- que se quisiera prestar para su engaño, sin percibir mientras tanto que se trataba de una farsa. Gustav no estaba tan seguro de cuán dispuesto estaba de continuar con ese proyecto. A la luz de un nuevo día, sonaba tan descabellado… Y al mismo tiempo no cuando cada vez que miraba por encima de su hombro se encontraba a uno de los gemelos atento a cada movimiento suyo.

Caer bajo el embrujo de la paranoia era su punto débil, y Georgie no estaba exenta, pero su reacción habitual, más allá de paralizarse a la espera de un cambio, era ella misma crear un entorno que pudiera controlar y desde ahí partir.

Como siempre, se trataba de la misma dicotomía que marcaba el paso de su relación: Gustav era de esperar y Georgie de acción, tan simple como eso.

—Gus, mira a tu derecha lo más discreto posible y dime qué piensas.

Conteniéndose de resoplar, Gustav así lo hizo, pero su reacción fue la misma de siempre.

—Nah, paso —desdeñó sin miramientos.

Los ojos de Georgie se achicaron y la bajista tensó la espalda. —¿Sabes? —Dijo cuando lograron apartarse de la muchedumbre e iban rumbo al elevador—. Estoy empezando a sospechar que no tomas esto en serio.

—Georgie…

—No, no aquí —señaló la bajista a los gemelos, quienes iban por delante a menos de un metro—. Más tarde. Sin falta.

Nunca un viaje en ascensor resultó tan asfixiante como aquél.

 

Gustav ya había perdido esperanza de ver a Georgie esa noche. Luego de cenar frente al televisor, tomar una ducha y leer las últimas ciento cincuenta páginas de su libro, había dado por olvidada su conversación pendiente. El reloj ya marcaba pasadas las dos de la madrugada, y una modorra se apoderaba poco a poco de sus extremidades.

Justo cuando ya se encontraba en ese estado entre la vigilia y el sueño, cuando la realidad se desdibujaba, escuchó en su puerta el inconfundible ruido de dos golpes secos y veloces contra la madera.

A ciegas por la falta de luz, tropezó con sus zapatos y después contra la silla donde había colgado su ropa. En un último intento logró al fin abrir la puerta, y como era de esperarse, Georgie se introdujo al cuarto sin hacer ruido, cuidando de poner el pasador antes de relajar la tensión en su cuerpo.

—Hey… ¿Te desperté?

Gustav ocultó un bostezó tras el dorso de la mano. —Nah. Aunque en verdad creí que ya no vendrías.

—Tom —gruñó Georgie como respuesta—. De pronto quiso que jugáramos unas partidas de Super Mario Kart y no quedó satisfecho hasta que lo aniquilé cinco veces seguidas. No podía despacharlo sin más bajo pretexto de ir a verte. Como sea… —Se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Joder… —Se sentó Gustav en el borde de la cama—. Ok. ¿La verdad? No quiero hacerlo. Me resulta repulsiva la idea de ir por ahí buscando una víctima para este juego perverso que te traes en manos. No soy así, capaz de lastimar a otra persona sólo porque sí. No quiero vivir una vida de la que me vaya a arrepentir en unos años sólo porque este fue el mejor plan que teníamos en mente. Ya, lo dije.

Georgie apretó los labios. —Entonces dime una idea mejor, Gus.

El baterista se encorvó. —No se me ocurre ninguna.

—Ya, pues a mí tampoco. A mí tampoco me gusta la perspectiva de besar a alguien más, o hacer teatro de que tengo un novio del que estoy muy enamorada y no eres tú… Y sin embargo, igual lo haría, ¿y sabes por qué, Gus?

«No lo digas, por favor no lo digas», pensó Gustav hundiéndose en la desesperación.

—Porque haría lo que fuera para que siguiéramos juntos. Lo que sea —recalcó las últimas tres palabras—. Debes de creer que soy de lo más estúpida por haberme aferrado a ti durante tantos años, pero-…

—No se trata de eso.

—… da igual —prosiguió la bajista—. Aquel día en el departamento, me juré a mí misma que daría todo para que esto funcionara, y si no, entendería que estaba destinado a fracasar. No me pienso rendir al primer obstáculo, y si para eso necesito soportar la idea de que estés con alguien más por el bien de una coartada que nos proteja contra los estúpidos contratos que firmamos, pues lo haré.

—No importa, igual no lo haré —repitió Gustav sumido en su tozudez—. Debe de haber otra opción, algo en lo que no hayamos pensado antes. Sólo necesitamos tiempo para encontrar una solución.

—Tic-toc, Gustav —chasqueó Georgie los dedos—, no hay tiempo, y entre más lo retrasemos, más difícil será.

—No puedo —cambio el baterista su táctica de evasión; bajó las manos a las piernas y apretó los puños—. No me creo capaz de hacerlo.

Georgie se arrodilló frente a él y apoyó la frente sobre sus nudillos. —Tampoco es fácil para mí…

—¿Entonces cómo haces para estar tan calmada? ¿Para decir estas cosas… horribles y seguir como si nada? Siento como si habláramos de un asesinato sin sentir remordimientos.

—Es porque no quiero perderte —musitó Georgie, su aliento cálido golpeando las manos frías de Gustav—. _Puedo_ vivir sin ti, pero _no quiero_ hacerlo. Eres mi elección de por vida. Prefiero verte con alguien más si eso implica que al final siempre volverás conmigo… Así es como te amo yo. Sólo necesito que lo entiendas.

—Aún así… no puedo —Balbuceó Gustav entre espasmos de un llanto que se negaba a liberar; el dolor que antes se aposentaba sobre su pecho, comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo como si se tratara de veneno—. Lo siento —musitó en un hilo de voz—. Lo siento en verdad, Georgie…

Pequeñas gotitas cayeron sobre sus dedos, y sin necesidad de decirlo, supo que la bajista lloraba presa de la más honda desolación.

—Ok —dijo al final—. Esperemos a ver qué pasa.

Bajo la promesa de un mejor futuro, Gustav la abrazó y pidió porque así fuera.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Sensación atenazante.

**3.- Sensación atenazante.**

 

Gustav ya lo sabía, estaba al tanto desde que la propuesta se colocó sobre la mesa y todos en conjunto aceptaron que sería una buena decisión para la banda, pero de ahí a verlo hecho realidad…

—¿Monsoon a secas? —Corroboró con David, quien se había reunido con ellos en el estudio de grabación para ultimar los detalles de lo que sería su próximo disco. Gustav no estaba seguro si contaba como tal, ya que la selección de canciones se componía de Schrei y Zimmer 483 pero con la letra en inglés y los ajustes necesarios para que la melodía se adaptara a la nueva voz de Bill.

—Exacto. El video está planeado para rodarse en mayo-…

—Oh, Dave, pero si acabamos de grabar Spring nicht —rezongó Tom desde su sitio—, y entre los conciertos y las apariciones en radio y televisión, estoy un poco asqueado de nuestra música.

—¡Tom! —Estalló Bill.

—Pero es que es cierto…

—Ya, ya, quietos los dos —intervino David para apaciguarlos—. Entiendo que puedan estar cansados. Yo también lo estoy, pero en este punto es crucial que sigamos adelante. El nuevo disco podría posicionarlos en las listas de otros países.

—Ya somos número uno en Francia —dijo Bill, no sin cierto tono de orgullo—, pero suena genial serlo en otros lugares… Quizá hasta tocar en América.

—No te adelantes —le codeó su gemelo—, primero logra pronunciar las w’s y después conquistas el mundo a través de la música.

Enfrascándose en una de las peleas bobas que los caracterizaban, David dio por perdido cualquier intento de controlarlos y se concentró en Gustav y Georgie.

—Mientras tanto, mantendremos un calendario apretado. Entrevistas en televisión y radio por las mañanas, en la tarde estudio y puede que agende algunos sets en vivo para mantener el entusiasmo. Varios locales han llamado pidiendo fechas para concierto y es una excelente señal.

—Vale, suena… ajetreado —murmuró Georgie para sí—. ¿Qué pasa con el video de Monsoon? ¿Cuál será la locación?

—El plan es reinventar. He estado conversando al respecto con el equipo encargado y hay probabilidades de viajar a Sudáfrica cuando mayo llegue. Sigue sin confirmarse, pero me arriesgo a afirmar que será ahí con un 90% de probabilidad.

—¿Sudáfrica? —Se inmiscuyó Bill, apartando de un manotazo a Tom—. ¿En serio?

—Como dije —suspiró David—, es lo más probable pero todavía no es un hecho.

—¡Joder! ¡Sí! ¡Tengo qué decirle a mamá! ¡Y a Gordon! ¡Y a la abuela Kaulitz! —Chilló excitado—. ¡Tomi!

Su gemelo se dejó sacudir de los hombros con los ojos grandes, a la vez que parecía a punto de explotar por causa de la emoción.

Porque la escena le parecía de lo más irrisoria, Gustav se permitió sonreír. Qué locura… Sudáfrica en mayo y sólo para grabar un video. De pronto la propuesta de editar y regrabar un disco completo en inglés sonaba de lo más tentadora y productiva. Claro que en perspectiva, quien haría la mayor parte del trabajo sería Bill, aprendiendo no sólo nuevas letras y en un idioma en el que apenas podía comunicar lo básico, sino además una pronunciación que desde ya se mostraba difícil.

Gustav no quisiera estar en su lugar.

—Hey —chasqueó Georgie los dedos frente a su nariz—, no te pierdas.

—Oh, perdón —carraspeó al baterista al verse atrapado mientras soñaba despierto—. Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

Gustav se encogió de hombros. —Todo. Nada en realidad. Me siento sobrecogido por todo esto. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a la idea de hacerlo en grande.

Georgie arqueó divertida una ceja. —¿Qué, acaso lo dudabas?

—Para nada —respondió Gustav con toda sinceridad—. Es sólo que… Todo está pasando muy rápido. Siento como si fuera ayer cuando terminamos de grabar Schrei y Sony BMG nos canceló el contrato. Y de repente ya transcurrieron casi cuatro años y no podemos salir a la calle sin ser reconocidos.

—No olvides el dinero que tienes en el banco, y todas las ciudades de Alemania que ahora conoces —le recordó Georgie el aspecto positivo—. Y esa llamada que hizo tu abuela la semana pasada para felicitarte por salir en la televisión.

Como no le ocurría desde hacía años, Gustav se sonrojó. —Nana Schäfer es la mejor…

—Y tú su nieto favorito —chanceó Georgie al baterista.

Dispuesto a replicar con otra broma, Gustav calló al ver que David y los gemelos se ponían en pie, señal inequívoca de que la reunión había finalizado.

—Bueno, chicos —palmeó Jost a cada uno de ellos en la espalda—, hoy tienen lo que resta del día libre. Disfrútenlo, porque no habrá otra oportunidad de éstas hasta la próxima Navidad.

—¡Buena broma, eh, Dave! —Probó Tom, pero una mirada de su manager le hizo saber que no estaba jugando—. Ough… Ni modo.

El regreso al departamento fue una decisión unánime después de ese punto. David en persona los llevó en una de las camionetas que la disquera disponía para sus viajes dentro de Magdeburg, y los hizo prometer que descansarían lo necesario porque a la mañana siguiente vendría por ellos a las siete en punto y el que no se subiera a la cuenta de tres, tendría que viajar hasta el estudio utilizando el transporte público, con los riesgos que eso conllevara.

—Hablo en serio, los quiero en la cama antes de medianoche, chicos —les gritó a través de la ventanilla abierta para después arrancar y perderse en el tránsito de la tarde.

Una vez dentro del departamento, los gemelos pasaron a revisar la guía telefónica en búsqueda de un restaurante de comida rápida que pudiera satisfacer su hambre y de paso su antojo por grasa y picante.

—¿Pizza? —Corroboró Bill con su gemelo mientras marcaba el número de memoria.

—Va, que sean tres tamaño familiar y-…

—No me cuenten en el pedido —dijo Georgie desde el recibidor, más ocupada en sacarse los zapatos que en las caras de extrañeza que miraban en su dirección horrorizadas—. Hey, que no me apetece comer pizza por tercera vez en lo que va de la semana.

—Georgie tiene razón —se le unió Gustav—. Una persona sólo puede comer una cierta cantidad de salami y queso antes de caer muerto, y yo estoy al borde de mis límites.

—¿Hamburguesas? ¿Comida china? ¿Tailandesa? Conozco un sitio que vende kebabs y reparten a domicilio mientras pagues una propina mínima de dos euros.

Georgie arrugó la nariz. —Nah, yo paso. Ustedes coman lo que quieran, yo tengo ganas de comida casera.

Ante la mención de cocinar, los gemelos se soltaron riendo al mismo tiempo.

Decidido a no seguirles la corriente, Gustav se dirigió hacia la bajista: —¿Puedo ayudarte? A mí también me apetece comida que no venga en una caja.

—Claro. —Agradecida por detalle, Georgie asintió una vez—. No prometo que sea lo más espectacular que hayas comido, pero sé hacer unas pechugas de pollo rellenas que son para chuparse los dedos.

—Mmm, suena delicioso —dijo Gustav, sintiendo cómo la boca se le llenaba de saliva.

—Entonces, tú y yo manos a la obra.

 

La comida tardó cerca de una hora en quedar lista, justo lo que una orden grande de pizza tardó en llegar desde el restaurante que estaba a diez calles, y a diferencia de los gemelos que se plantaron frente al televisor para comer, Gustav y Georgie prefirieron sacar los únicos dos platos de la vajilla que combinaban entre sí, y sentarse de frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina mientras conversaban como entretenimiento.

Tomarse de la mano quedaba vedado, lo mismo que atenuar la luz y poner unas velas, pero no por ello dejó de tener un mínimo de romanticismo cuando Gustav le dedicaba a la bajista miradas de amor a través de la mesa. Georgie por su parte no se quedaba atrás, luciéndose al sacar un postre improvisado hecho con mouse de mango y nieve de vainilla que los hizo soltar ruiditos obscenos desde lo más hondo de la garganta.

Juntos lavaron los trastes, limpiaron la cocina, y como aún tenían un par de horas de libertad antes de irse a dormir, optaron por dar un paseo en los alrededores.

Para cuando regresaron, ya estaba oscuro y lo único que les apeteció fue una rápida ducha antes de despedirse y cada quien introducirse en su habitación.

Gustav pasó los siguientes treinta minutos leyendo mientras esperaba a que el sueño le ganara, pero unos golpecitos en su puerta lo hicieron descartar la posibilidad.

La sonrisa que se le había formado en labios al creer que se trataba de Georgie se esfumó apenas vio la silueta de Tom parado bajo el dintel.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó en un tono lo más neutro posible.

Tom miró por encima de su hombro antes de introducirse en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. —Hablar.

El baterista cerró su libro y lo colocó sobre su regazo. —¿Acerca de…?

—Georgie, por supuesto —dijo el mayor de los gemelos—. Uhm… no sé si recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en su cumpleaños…

—Sí, ¿y qué con eso? —Le retó Gustav a proseguir. Si Tom quería intimidarlo, se iba a topar contra un muro imposible de rodear.

Tom se pasó la lengua por el punto donde llevaba el piercing. —Ya, entiendo perfectamente. No quieres hablar al respecto.

—Ajá.

—Pero al menos siento que es mi obligación informarte que no son nada discretos. Tú y Georgie, quiero decir. Lo de hace rato en la cocina, y luego esa salidita que duró lo suyo… No es que me importe como a Bill, o de la misma manera, pero habría que ser un ciego para no ver lo que ocurre entre ustedes.

Gustav se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos. —No sé de qué hablas —gruñó—. Insistes con lo mismo y desde aquella noche te sigo repitiendo que no hay nada entre Georgie y yo.

—Bill no piensa lo mismo, y tampoco yo.

—Pues los dos se pueden ir a la mierda por todo lo que me importan sus opiniones —estalló Gustav, incapaz de mantener su fachada habitual cuando se sentía hostigado por aquel par—. Ustedes dos están obsesionados con la idea de que algo ocurre cuando en realidad _nada_ pasa. Nada, ¿entiendes?

Tom abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. En su lugar, asintió para sí. —Ya veo…

—Me estás crispando los nervios, ¿vale, Tom? —Siseó Gustav—. Y no tengo paciencia para seguir repitiendo lo mismo. Georgie es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y no hay nada entre nosotros dos que no sea normal y completamente aceptable. Son ustedes los que están enfermos de la cabeza viendo señales donde no las hay. Si entiendes eso, estaremos bien, porque si no…

Dando un paso atrás para resguardarse, acaso como si esperara un ataque de su parte, Tom se quedó rígido en la entrada del cuarto.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así —murmuró sin llegar a verlo a los ojos—, no es como si me importara que Georgie y tú-…

—Tom —dijo Gustav en un tono que no admitía réplicas—, detente ahí mismo. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, nada ocurre entre Georgie y yo, y de paso agradecería que esas observaciones tuyas te las guardaras para ti si es que quieres evitar malentendidos.

—Yo sé lo que vi… —Dijo Tom con el escaso aplomo que le quedaba en el cuerpo—. Antes y ahora, a nadie engañan cuando están juntos, Gustav. Ni siquiera a ustedes mismos, mucho menos a los demás.

—Vete a la mierda —le espetó el baterista—. Y un carajo. Bill ya te metió ideas raras en la cabeza para justificar sus miedos.

Tom denegó con la cabeza. —A mí no me vas a engañar con esos argumentos.

—Maldito loco —le maldijo Gustav, abandonando su sitio bajo las mantas y parándose hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasa distancia del otro. La diferencia de estatura ya era notoria entre ambos, Tom le superaba por al menos diez centímetros, pero Gustav no llevaba eso en mente cuando lo sujetó de la camiseta con un puño y lo amenazó—. Si le dices algo a David o a Bill de tus estúpidas sospechas, date por muerto. Me jodes a mí, y jodes a Georgie, así que tendré que joderte a ti. Tan simple como eso. Así sea que te rompa un dedo o el brazo entero, lo haré y puedes estar seguro de ello.

—G-Gustav… —Hizo amagos Tom de zafarse, pero el baterista era más fuerte y lo empujó hasta casi sofocarlo—. N-No di-diré nad-da —trastabilló con las palabras hasta que la presión que éste hacía sobre su pecho perdió intensidad.

Apenas verse libre, el mayor de los gemelos tosió para recuperar el aire.

—Me das miedo… —Comentó por lo bajo, atento a cada movimiento de Gustav.

El propio Gustav respiró profundo un par de veces para recuperar la calma. —Lo siento —admitió por último—. Tú también me hiciste entrar en pánico…

—Hey, Gus —posó Tom su mano sobre el hombro del baterista tras un leve segundo de hesitación—. Estoy contigo, no en contra tuya. Si en verdad tú y Georgie están juntos…

El baterista rechinó los dientes pero no dijo nada.

—Lo acepto, ¿vale? Y no le diré nada a nadie. No es mi asunto.

—Tom… —Gustav suspiró—. Ya cállate —gruñó al quitarse la mano de encima y darle la espalda—. En verdad que te golpearé si hablas de esto con alguien. Por una vez, recuerda pensar antes de abrir esa bocota tuya.

Un comentario que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría hecho que Tom rezongara sin parar, se quedó sin una respuesta, ya fuera afirmativa o negativa.

Tom abandonó la habitación, y Gustav hizo crujir los nudillos.

De pronto la posibilidad de dormir sonaba muy lejana e imposible.

 

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que Gustav hubiera deseado, y se llevó un sobresalto imposible de clasificar cuando vio a Tom y a Georgie cuchichear frente a la cafetera. Tan cerca el uno del otro que parecía probable el que sus frentes se unieran.

—Hey —carraspeó Gustav—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —dijeron a coro Georgie y Tom, separándose a una distancia prudencial.

Gustav se interpuso entre ambos, y se sirvió una buena taza de café aunque en lo personal prefería comer antes de cargar el cuerpo con cafeína.

Tal como esperaba, Tom abandonó la cocina a la menor oportunidad bajo el pretexto de ir a ver por qué Bill tardaba tanto en el baño, y Gustav aprovechó la oportunidad para averiguar qué ocurría.

—¿De qué hablaban? —Le preguntó a la bajista sin más miramientos. No tenía sentido andarse con delicadezas, ya fuera que Tom le hubiera hablado de su pelea y cómo lo había intimidado a base de acciones y promesas de futuro dolor.

Georgie bebió un sorbo de su taza antes de hablar. —No sé, dímelo tú.

—Georgie…

—¿Qué? —Le clavó ella los ojos como dagas—. ¿Me vas a amenazar a mí también? Porque agradecería que no me rompieras ningún hueso, los necesito para tocar el bajo en la banda, ¿sabes?

—Joderrr —golpeó Gustav la barra de la cocina con el puño—. Maldita sabandija…

—Gus, quieto —se colocó la bajista frente a él—. Cuenta hasta diez o cien o mil si te hace falta, pero tranquilízate de una buena vez. Tom no ha hecho nada.

—Salvo decirme que sabe de lo nuestro —puntualizó Gustav tenso de pies a cabeza—. Eres tú la que siempre me recordaba la gravedad de que ocurriera, y ahora que ha pasado… Te ves demasiado tranquila para que tu destino esté sobre las manos de Tom.

—Ya… Por si era necesario aclararlo, no lo estoy, ¿va? Ni una pizca. Y lo repetiré de una vez: Te lo dije.

—¿Uh?

—Que esto pasaría si no conseguías antes una novia con la cual mantener una coartada.

—Ya hablamos de eso antes.

—Sí, y no llegamos a ningún lado. Tú no quieres, y yo tampoco, pero parece ser que tendré que ser yo quien tome cartas en el asunto. Este fin de semana convenceré a los gemelos de salir, y ni tú ni yo regresaremos al departamento sin antes haber besado a otra persona enfrente de ellos.

Gustav abrió la boca para replicar, pero Georgie le ganó la última palabra.

—Y es mi decisión final. Acéptalo.

Y como justo entonces entró Bill en la cocina, a Gustav no le quedó de otra.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Solución temporal.

**4.- Solución temporal.**

 

Tal como Georgie había amenazado, ese fin de semana salieron a uno de los clubs más exclusivos de Magdeburg, sin la supervisión de David además, y regresaron cerca de las tres de la mañana, bebidos a más no poder y con acompañantes extras: Un chico para Georgie y una chica para Gustav.

—Jo, no lo puedo creer que estoy aquí contigo —no cesaba de repetir la cita del baterista, sentada sobre sus piernas y haciendo toda clase de contorsiones para besarlo en cualquier rincón de piel disponible—. Soy una gran fan desde que escuché Schrei en la radio. Wow, es un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Ah sí? —Fingió Gustav interés, mientras procuraba mantener la vista en ella y no en Georgie, sentada en el asiento de enfrente de la camioneta y unida de labios a la cita que había conseguido para la noche.

El estómago le dolía y también la quijada de tanto apretar los dientes. En un vano intento por buscar alivio, había terminado por beber vaso tras vaso de vodka sin mucho éxito; ninguna cantidad de alcohol aplacó el golpe en el diafragma que sintió cuando Georgie regresó a la mesa y presentó a Viktor, prendida de su brazo y radiante de orgullo.

Gustav sabía que era una actuación, y tenía que ser convincente para que valiera el sacrificio, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un martirio el observar como Viktor hundía los dedos en el cabello de Georgie y le mordisqueaba el labio inferior hasta dejárselo hinchado.

Para bien o para mal, en su caso no había requerido de levantarse de la mesa. Marya, la chica que lo usaba como asiento y se lo comía a besos sin ninguna clase de pudor, había llegado a su mesa por pie propio y Gustav la había elegido por conveniente más que por cualquier otro atributo físico.

Marya era rubia, regordeta y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, lo que ofrecía un contraste con Georgie bastante fuerte. Gustav no sabía si aquello representaba un cambio radical que le quitaría a los gemelos de la espalda o que resultaría contraproducente, haciendo saltar alarmas.

Daba igual, porque ya era tarde e iban de regreso, se recordó mientras Marya le marcaba los dientes en el cuello y hacía todo lo posible por tocarlo por debajo de la cintura. De nada servía que Gustav le detuviera las manos, porque donde paraba una, dos más le crecían como si se tratara de la Hidra.

—Uhm, aquí me bajo yo —anunció de pronto la cita de Georgie.

Como era de esperarse, habían acordado de antemano en no llevar a nadie al departamento por cuestiones de seguridad, y eso incluía posibles romances de una noche, un pacto que no les había costado nada en seguir.

Georgie se bajó con Viktor frente al bloque de departamentos donde el chico vivía, e intercambiaron frases de despedida, números de teléfono y un último beso antes de que la bajista volviera a subirse a la camioneta y arrancaran de nuevo.

Tres kilómetros más adelante fue el turno de Gustav, y haciendo gala de la caballerosidad con la que había sido educado, el baterista la acompañó hasta el portal de su edificio.

—Así que… —Lo miró Marya a través de las pestañas caídas, creando la ilusión de inocencia—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver alguna vez?

Gustav sonrió a duras penas. —No puedo darte mi número telefónico porque nuestro manager nos mataría. Es para protección de nuestra privacidad y eso.

—Ya, entiendo. Sería tonto si me ofendiera.

—Pero tú podrías darme el tuyo —probó decir para aliviar la culpa que sentía de haber utilizado a Marya—. Podría llamarte si así quisieras.

Marya asintió, y de su bolsa extrajo un bolígrafo. Tomando la mano de Gustav, escribió un número de muchos dígitos sobre el antebrazo. —Uhm… No me enojaré si no vuelvo a saber de ti, fue un placer conocerte, Gustav Schäfer, pero recordaré esta noche hasta el día en que muera.

—Oh —musitó Gustav, inseguro de cuál sería el paso correcto a seguir. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? La mente se le quedó en blanco.

Marya lo solucionó por ambos, poniéndose de punta y besándolo una última vez en los labios. —Adiós —se despidió, apresurándose a entrar al edificio.

Por espacio de medio minuto, Gustav se quedó rígido con el corazón atrapado en la garganta. De entre todos los besos que Marya le había dado en el transcurso de la noche y la madrugada, fue ese el que más le gustó. Ni bajo tortura lo admitiría, pero por una milésima de segundo contempló la posibilidad de llamarla y concertar un encuentro posterior… Luego miró en dirección a la camioneta y sus ojos se toparon con la silueta de Georgie, quien volteaba hacia su dirección y apoyaba la palma sobre el cristal en gesto anhelante.

Sus pies lo guiaron por inercia de regreso a ella.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, Gustav terminó llamando a Marya al cabo de tres días.

Cuando se presentó como Gustav Schäfer, en la línea se hizo un silencio largo y contempló la posibilidad de colgar de no ser porque después escuchó una risita nerviosa.

—¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Gustav Schäfer? ¿El de Tokio Hotel?

—Eres Marya, ¿verdad? —Preguntó a su vez el baterista—. Uhm… Perdón si me equivoqué de número.

—No, no, ¡para nada! ¡Soy Marya! —Dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea—. Es que… pensé que no me llamarías. No quería ser patética y hacerme ilusiones.

—Oh. Uhm, habría llamado antes pero estaba ocupado.

—Lo sé —respondió la chica—, te vi en televisión. Su nueva canción me gustó mucho, es una de mis favoritas en el disco.

—Genial —dijo Gustav, inseguro de cuál era el protocolo a seguir con conversaciones de ese tipo—. La verdad es que llamé porque no iba a hacerlo, pero luego pensé que sería muy grosero así que…

—Vaya que eres educado —dijo Marya seguido de un suspiro—. Es la primera vez que un chico que beso, me llama de vuelta para avisar que no lo hará más. Pudiste sólo no haber llamado, ¿sabes? Sin compromisos de por medio entre los dos.

Gustav se llevó la mano libre a la nuca. —Supongo… pero no quería que te quedaras con una mala impresión mía o de la banda. O que creyeras que me quería aprovechar de ti.

—Por la manera en que me comporté esa noche, creo que fue el caso contrario —rió Marya un poco forzada—. De todos modos, es un detalle lindo por tu parte. Uhm, gracias por tomarte la molestia.

—De nada. Tal vez… ¿Te vea luego en algún concierto?

—Dalo por hecho que ahí estaré, pero no prometo ir frente a ti y hacer que me recuerdes de buenas a primeras.

Gustav sonrió apenado; cierto, en su cabeza, la imagen mental que tenía de Marya era difusa. No podía determinar a ciencia cierta cuál era el color de sus ojos o si olía a flores o a cítricos detrás del aroma del vodka que habían bebido esa noche. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era la intensidad de los besos que le había dado, y las marcas que quedaron en su cuello y hombros, y que todavía llevaba en la piel, pero no parecía tema apropiado por el momento.

—¿Y Gustav?

—¿Sí?

—Sigues siendo mi favorito en la banda…

Luego la línea se colgó, y Gustav entendió que así estaba destinado a ser su final.

 

Georgie por el contrario se encontró con Viktor un par de veces antes de que su viaje a Sudáfrica se realizara. Viktor no era fan de la banda en lo absoluto, por lo que la bajista le contaba a Gustav, era más de escuchar música clásica, un poco de metal, y en raras ocasiones pop. Un tanto ecléctico, como ella lo definió arrugando la nariz.

Gustav no estaba tan seguro en qué consistían las salidas que Georgie tenía con Viktor; él no preguntaba y ella se guardaba de regresar tarde o con aspecto culposo. En su lugar, lo abrazaba cuando los gemelos no veían y murmuraba a su oído frases cortas como “fuimos al cine, la película resultó mala” o “cenamos en un bistró italiano, la pasta estaba dura”, que poco ayudaban, pero el baterista apreciaba el esfuerzo.

Salvo dos o tres ocasiones, Gustav vio rara vez a Viktor, por lo que no llegó a hacerse una idea clara de cuáles eran sus intenciones con la bajista. Ya que Georgie sólo comentaba de sus citas cuando los gemelos o David estaban cerca, apenas si tenía una noción de la etapa por la cual pasaban.

A escasos días antes de partir para grabar el video de Monsoon, Georgie anunció sin más a la hora del almuerzo que lo suyo con Viktor había acabado la noche anterior por acuerdo mutuo.

—Vamos —le chanceó Tom entre bocados del arroz con camarones que comía—, ¿quién botó al otro? Apuesto a que fuiste tú. Puede que notaras su mal aliento crónico o la manera pretenciosa que tenía de frotarse la barbilla antes de hablar.

Georgie arqueó una ceja, bebiendo de su refresco a través de una pajilla. —¿Y eso por qué?

—Los vi en las escaleras un día que se despedían. Le diste la mejilla cuando se veía a kilómetros de distancia que quería más que eso.

Gustav simuló estar más entretenido cortando su filete que escuchando su conversación, pero tanto él como Bill aguzaron las orejas.

—Entonces no apuestes nada. Fue él quien decidió terminar eso que teníamos —desdeñó Georgie el ‘eso’ con un gesto de la mano—. Algo de que no me veía comprometida a ir en serio.

—Es porque ya tienes veinte años y sigues sin tener un novio formal —dijo Bill lo más neutro posible, pero no bastó e hizo a Georgie tensarse en su silla.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho: Veinte años. ¿Y quién piensa en buscar al amor de su vida cuando se es tan joven? Viktor seguro que no lo era, tenía costumbres asquerosas como picarse la nariz y no usar un pañuelo después. Ew, yo paso. Estoy mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada que sólo Gustav captó.

—Yo estoy con Georgie —se lanzó el baterista a apoyarla—. Ahora que la banda consiguió contratos para tocar fuera de Alemania sería una idiotez lanzarlo todo a la borda por otra persona que ni siquiera conoce de la música que tocas y mucho menos te apoyaría.

—Eso —asintió Georgie—, porque Viktor confundía nuestras canciones con las de otras bandas en la radio, y creía que nuestra vocalista era LaFee.

—Hey —rezongó Bill—, que es temprano para llamarme chica estando yo presente de carne y hueso.

—Más razones para creer que no iba a funcionar. Mejor para mí —dijo Georgie cerrando el tema de conversación de una vez por todas—. Y mientras tanto, ¿ya empezaron a empacar para Sudáfrica?

 

La noche antes de su viaje, Gustav despertó poco después de medianoche con un brazo de Georgie en torno a su cintura y besos húmedos en la nuca.

—Hey.

—Hey… Siento despertarte. No podía dormir —confirmó la bajista sus sospechas—. Es la primera vez que viajo tan lejos. No es lo mismo ir con Robert a Austria que ir hasta la maldita Sudáfrica en el otro hemisferio. Decir que me cago de miedo es poco…

—Estaremos juntos durante el vuelo —murmuró Gustav acariciando el dorso de la mano que se ceñía a su camiseta—, hasta los gemelos verán normal que te consuele mientras estemos en el aire.

—Más les vale, porque no creo poder soportar un viaje tan largo y sin entrar en pánico si no estás ahí… —Gustav sintió el aliento de Georgie moverse en dirección a su mejilla—. ¿Estás del todo despierto? Hay algo que quiero decirte…

El baterista rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, y en la penumbra de la habitación, estuvo atento a las sombras que cubrían el rostro de Georgie. Era imposible saber cuál era su estado de ánimo, pero por el temblor de su labio inferior adivinó de qué se trataba antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna.

—Lo besé dos veces. A Viktor, quiero decir… Escuché a Tom cuando nos espiaba en las escaleras, en serio. Llevaba esos tenis que rechinan.

—¿Te gustó?

Georgie sacudió la cabeza. —No. Sabes que no.

—Entonces está bien —dijo Gustav, recorriendo con un dedo el perfil de la bajista—. Yo también besé a Marya y no es razón de culpa si de antemano nosotros… Estaremos bien mientras tengamos en mente eso.

—Pero estoy teniendo dudas… —Confesó Georgie—. ¿Qué ocurriría si encuentras a alguien más y decides que la prefieres a ella y no a mí?

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

Georgie dejó salir una risa que se componía de histeria. —Ay, Gusti… Sé realista. Supe que eras tú el indicado cuando te vi por primera vez. Sin dudas. Así nada más tuve la certeza de que tenía que saber todo de ti a como diera lugar. Era obsesión pura.

—¿Y descubriste algo importante?

—Bueeeno —volvió a reír la bajista, esta vez con ligereza—, detalles. Como tu color favorito y las clases en las que estabas. Por semanas esperé en el pasillo hasta que salieras de tus prácticas. Terminé por cansarme el hombro de tanto cargar el bajo, pero no me arrepiento.

—Yo también te vi un par de veces… —Murmuró el baterista, agradecido de la oscuridad imperante en la habitación, porque de otro modo, Georgie vería el rubor que le subía desde el cuello y se le aposentaba en las mejillas—. Pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Es más, me había rendido antes de intentarlo. El día en que te acercaste cuando pegaba un letrero para conseguir un sustituto para Kenny… Las manos me temblaban tanto… Y la maldita cinta de pegar no dejaba de resbalárseme… Llegué a creer que no me volverías a dirigir ni una palabra.

—Y durante todo este tiempo pensé que la idiota había sido yo —dijo Georgie acurrucándose contra el pecho de Gustav—. A causa del divorcio de mis padres siempre fui un poco cínica en asuntos del amor. Creía que tener mariposas en el estómago era la manera cursi de decir que se tenían gases en la tripa, pero aquel día comprendí que no podía estar más equivocada. Aún lo creo.

Gustav tragó saliva, conmovido hasta los huesos. Como siempre, era Georgie quien le llevaba la delantera en palabras y sentimientos, siendo la primera en revelar su verdadera naturaleza sin el miedo de ser juzgada por ello.

—Te amo —barbotó de pronto con el corazón latiéndole aprisa—, y te juro que desde siempre ha sido así. Cada vez más…

En las sombras, Georgie lo besó y Gustav correspondió al beso.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? —Preguntó con una mano debajo de la camiseta de Georgie y los labios húmedos.

Georgie hesitó. —No creo que suena buena idea. David va a llegar antes de las ocho, y sería sospechoso a morir que me vieran salir de tu cuarto.

—Podemos poner una alarma —sugirió el baterista mientras recorría su costado y contaba las costillas.

—Mmm, Gus… —Gimió la bajista, pero sin ceder—. No, es mala idea. En cambio si esperamos… En Sudáfrica compartiremos habitación. Ya lo revisé, y por cinco días y cinco noches nadie podrá decir nada. Ni siquiera los gemelos.

—Especialmente los gemelos —dijo Gustav antes de robarle un último beso a Georgie—. Ok. Que así sea…

—Buenas noches, Gusti —murmuró la bajista, deslizándose fuera del alcance de sus dedos.

—Buenas noches… —Respondió Gustav, escuchando con atención los pies que se deslizaban, la puerta al abrirse y el clic que hizo al volverse a cerrar.

Por una vez desde que estaban juntos y lo mantenían en secreto, esa noche no tuvo dificultades para dormir.

En sueños, Georgie abrazaba a una figura irreconocible, pero lo miraba por encima de su hombro y alargaba el brazo para alcanzarlo.

En la mañana, Gustav despertó con su brazo extendido y la sensación de haberla atrapado.

En alma, Georgie había sido suya esa noche.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
